Impossible Decisions
by cerealkiller78
Summary: "When you kill the rest of the titans, then, and only then, will I leave him alone. But until then, his life is mine. Think Richard, do you really want to be responsible for your brother's second death?"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok you guys, this is my first teen titans fiction! Yay! Plus, it has Jason in it! Double yay!**

It was late. Everyone else was in bed. He sat alone at the titans computer, it was nearing 2 Am. He really should be getting to bed he thought, and he was about to, when suddenly, a familiar face appeared on the screen of the titans computer.

"Hello Robin."

"Slade." He growled.

What was he doing showing his face at this hour? Robin silently complained.

"It's been a while Robin, has it not?"

"What do you want? If this has anything to do with another plan to kidnap me to make me your apprentice, can't you at least wait until the sun comes up?"

Slade chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, kidnapping you has become too strenuous a task. You will become my apprentice from the very comfort of your tower. The first task I have for you is simple. Kill the titans, your friends."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, Slade must have finally lost it.

"What makes you think I'm going to just do that so easily? You don't kidnap me, you don't threaten me, and yet, you simply tell me to kill my friends? C'mon Slade, I expect better…" He sneered.

"I thought you may say something like that. So I brought along a little something for motivational purposes."

He moved out of the view of the camera momentarily, then an unconscious Red X was thrown to the floor in view of the camera.

"Red X?...How's that supposed to motivate me to do what you say? I mean, sure, we don't let people die because we're heroes, but, why Red X of all people?"

"Oh, you don't know…" Slade picked the unconscious man up by his hair.

"You see, there is more to Red X than meets the eye Robin…Or should I say, Richard?

With that, he removed the mask of the titan's enemy to reveal…No, it couldn't be…He thought.

But it was. There on the screen, was an unmasked, unconscious Red X/ Jason Todd. There was no denying it was him. He looked a few years older, but he still had the same features.

Robin didn't have any time to voice a reaction before Slade continued.

"Here's how this is going to work out. When you kill the rest of the titans, then, and only then, will I leave him alone. But until then, his life is mine. Think Richard, do you really want to be responsible for your brother's second death? But then again, maybe I won't kill him, I'll just make him wish he was dead…Again. But It's all up to you. This can either go really easily for your brother, or really hard. I'll let you be the judge of that. Until then, we'll be keeping in touch. You have until sunrise. What easier way to kill them than in their sleep?..."

With that, the screen went black.

Robin sat staring at the black screen, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. His brother was…alive? But even more mind boggling was the fact that he was…Red X? Mixed emotions plagued him, he wanted to be happy that Jason was alive. Who was he kidding? He would have been ecstatic if it weren't for the tiny little detail that SLADE had him!

Slade had said that he would make Jason wish that he were still dead. But at the moment, it was Robin who was wishing that he was still dead! Not because he didn't like him, he loved his little brother!...But at least if he were still dead, he would have peace. He would never have that as long as Slade had him, Slade would make sure of that, and the only one who could save him now was himself…by doing an impossible task. One that he knew he couldn't accomplish. What was he to do? The last thing he wanted was to see Jason get hurt, and at the same time, know that he could stop it.

He began thinking that this wasn't an attempt by Slade to make him his apprentice at all. No, he just wanted to torture Robin, and he was going to do it through the one he cared about the most; his little brother. Slade already knew full well that Robin would never do something like what he had demanded. So, kidnapping his brother gave him a free pass to torture Dick, and boy was he doing a good job at it…And he hadn't even hurt him yet!

He had been so caught up in thought. All hope of getting sleep that night had vanished. He was wide awake, trying to decipher this mind game that Slade was playing with him. Maybe that's what all this was, another one of Slade's mind games. After all, there was no way Jason could possibly be back from the dead…Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Jason finally woke up, finding himself strapped down to a metal table without his Red X mask, or his costume. In fact, he was pretty much stripped naked, only wearing something to cover up his junk. Well, at least Slade had given him THAT much…

"Slade!" He yelled without really thinking, no fear in his voice whatsoever.

"If you don't give me my mask back this instant, then so help me, I will-"

"you'll what?" Slade mocked, entering the room.

"I don't think you're really in any position to threaten me right now… Jason."

"If you think that I am in any way afraid of you, then I hate to burst your bubble Slade." He growled in a dangerously low tone. He was Jason Todd! He had already died and come back to life. He had already endured the worst pain possible! What was the worst Slade could do to him? He was the Red X! Yet, here was Slade, wanting to challenge ALL of that?!

"Such little manners…Perhaps I should teach you some…"

Ok. That struck a nerve. Jason wanted to lunge at his throat. He wanted to punch, kick, do whatever he could to him. But it was a futile attempt. All in vain, as both his arms and legs, as well as his neck, were kept down by the restrains.

Slade leered over him.

"And at the same time, show you who's in charge here."

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANAN

Before he even knew it, morning had come, and everyone was up.

"Dude! Have you been up all night?" Beast boy asked as they came into the room.

Robin gave no answer.

"You really need to quit doing this to yourself, you're going to get sick, and when that happens, I am not going to be the one babying you." Raven stated.

The titans computer screen suddenly came to life with Slade's face.

"Hello again Robin, well, I see your friends are still quite well, so there's really not much to discuss here…" Slade said simply.

The camera panned to Jason strapped down on the table, as Slade went to a table of various instruments, and took a rod. Dick tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"S-Slade…" He couldn't help his wavering voice.

"Don't do this. Leave him out of this, this is between you and me"-

"We've already discussed this Robin." Slade interrupted.

Everyone else was confused, switching between watching Robin, and Slade on the screen, trying to figure out what was going on.

Every day you do not obey me, he suffers the consequences. You have not obeyed me so far, therefore the punishment goes to him." Without another word, he drew the rod back and lashed Jason's face with such speed and force that the stick caught him just to the left of his nose, splitting both lips, cracking some teeth, and slicing his left eyelid.

Jason screamed. Slade brought the rod down on his chest, opening a large gash that spattered blood and got a few drops on the lens of the camera. Jason's body shook as more blows came down.

Dick stared at the screen in pure horror. Finally he couldn't stand to watch anymore and turned away.

Jason caught sight of the screen that had the titans on it. He saw his brother turn away, and in that moment, felt the same horrible abandonment that he had felt in the warehouse when his mother had turned away. Both his mother, and Dick, could have saved him, but they chose not to. Although he had to admit, Dick had a better excuse.

After what seemed like an eternity, Slade finally stopped. Jason's entire front side was covered in gashes, bruises, and cuts.

Slade hit a button and Jason's restraints came undone. Everyone thought it was finally over…Until Slade pushed Jason's body off the table, and he hit the floor face first with a sickening thud. Slade went to the table again, put down the bloody rod, and took a nine tail whip. Jason was whimpering in pain from his spot on the ground. Slade walked over to him and looked at the screen, while uncoiling the whip.

"I would watch if I were you Robin. You can't know the pure agony you're causing your brother if you shut yourself off to it. It will only cause him more pain." With that, Slade brought the whip down on the back of his neck, just above the hairline. Jason screamed in agony. Two more cracks came down across his backside in quick succession. Jason made a desperate, yet feeble attempt to crawl away. Slade followed, raining blows on his back.

Dick was still turned away as he put his hands to his ears, Trying to block out the agony of it all.

Jason was no longer screaming, his body no longer shaking. Slade finally stopped. The only sign that he was still alive were the gasps he took for every breath.

Slade turned back to the screen.

"You have until tomorrow at this time to comply to my demand Robin. Have a nice day…" The transmission was cut there, and the screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo….On a totally unrelated note to this chapter…I just found out about the myth of Slenderman a few days ago. I mean, I knew about the game and everything, but I thought Slenderman was just something they made up for the game. Not it being an actual myth…Is it weird that Im like totally obsessed with him? I keep watching "so called" sightings of him, but im pretty sure that if I were to see him, I would ask for his autograph :D **

***Goes into dark woods with a camera* Slendy…..here slendy slendy slendy….**

**Hello….**

**DAHH! *whips around* Dangit Slade! Get back in my story!**

**But….Im tall…Im…Slender…**

**Me: Story! Now!**

***Grumbles and walks away***

Everyone was silent for a few moments after the screen went dark. Starfire had her hands over her mouth, with a wide eyed expression. Finally, Cyborg was the one to break the silence.

"What. The. F-

"What Cyborg is TRYING to say…" Raven cut him off as she shot him a glare. "Is what was that all about?..."

Robin had his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"Did I ever tell you guys I have a brother?..." He asked finally.

Beast Boy had a look of shock on his face.

"Dude! You have a brother?! Why are we only hearing about this now?"

Robin looked up.

"Because that…On the screen…That was him."

Now everyone looked shocked.

Starfire went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, why is Slade doing this to your brother?" She asked softly.

"Slade called last night, while you guys were asleep. He said that unless I kill you guys, he'll keep torturing Jason." He decided to leave out the part about his brother being Red X. They already had enough on their plate, they could deal with that later.

"Jason?" She asked.

"My brother."

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANAN

It was only the third day of his captivity to Slade and already he was feeling miserable. His left eye was swollen shut from the whipping the day before. The gashes and cuts were becoming infected, and his body was stuck to the table he was strapped to, from the dry blood. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since he got into this whole mess, but he wasn't about to say anything about it to Slade. If there was anything he could save on his own in this mess, it was his pride.

Why wasn't his body numb? He thought miserably to himself. He had been falling in and out of consciousness from the agonizing pain he was still feeling. Slade had told Dick that everyday Dick didn't comply to his demand, Jason would suffer. Jason had figured that after the whipping, he would finally get some relief for a day at least.

But Slade must have already known that Robin wouldn't listen, because even off camera he was still tormenting him. After turning the camera off after the whipping, he had put Jason back on the table. He left him there for some time, while he left the room. Jason would have preffered him to just not come back at all, but of course, he did… with a tazer. Jason didn't know for how long he was electrocuted, he had lost all sense of time. His body shook and convulsed, jarring his injuries even further. His back arched as the electricity passed violently through him, opening up the gashes on his back even further. He honestly didn't know which was worse, being beaten with a crowbar, or this…

He was brought out of his thoughts from the previous day, and back to consciousness when he heard Slade enter the room again. Oh man, not again. Nothing good ever came when Slade was in the room. At least when he was being beaten by Joker, he had actually STAYED away when he left. But no, not with Slade. Whenever he left, whenever he had a small moment of relief, it was always spent worrying how long he had before Slade would come back and something even worse would happen.

Jason noted that countless buckets of water had been brought into the room. Slade had moved Jason to be strapped down onto a slanted wooden board with his head towards the ground, and his feet in the air. His blood was flowing to his head, and giving him a dizzying sensation. Jason analyzed what was going on, trying to make some sense of it all. Buckets of water… Him being in a slanted downward position…What was Slade planning on doing? Curing him of the world's worst case of the hiccups?...

Suddenly, a Sladebot entered the room holding a video camera. The titan's faces suddenly showed up on the screen like before.

"Well Robin, apparently you don't care too much for your brother, so I think I will have some more fun with him." Slade stated when suddenly a cloth soaked in gasoline was thrown tightly over Jason's face, and was held down by a Sladebot.

Jason tried to breathe through the cloth and the gasoline, and was managing a little, when his nostrils and mouth were suddenly flooded with water.

His eyes had been covered too, so Jason didn't see when Slade took a bucket of water and started pouring it over his nose and mouth, the water going into his nostrils since he was slanted downwards.

Jason breathed out quickly through his nose to get the water out, but only succeeded in getting more in as he tried to take another breath with water flooding both his nose and mouth. He felt like he was drowning. Soon the cloth was stuck to his nose and mouth and had so much water on it that he couldn't take a breath even if he tried. His body was shaking as he tried to take breaths.

Soon the bucket was empty, and to his great relief, the cloth was lifted momentarily. He managed two gasps of breath before the cloth was thrown over his face and the process started again.

Dick was yelling for Slade to stop, he did, momentarily, and looked at Robin on the screen.

"If you really want me to stop, you will obey me." With that, he continued right on with the bucket.

This routine repeated itself through 15 buckets of water when Slade finally stopped for good. Jason was able to catch his breath for good this time, but just because the buckets stopped coming, didn't mean that Slade was entirely done.

He took a hose suddenly and turned a faucet, dousing Jason in water. Not just any water, ice cold water, leaving him shivering. His legs, chest, arms, face, his whole body was soon numb, both from the cold, and from the pain it was causing to the wounds from the day before. Slade kept the water going for a good ten minutes before finally turning it off, as well as the camera.

Dick had a look of pure horror on his face when the screen went black.

"Dude…" Beast boy said slowly still staring at the black screen.

Robin turned to face the others.

"Ok guys, we have to do this."

"Do what?" Starfire questioned.

"I have to kill you guys."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! **

**Is Robin really going to kill the titans? I guess you're just gonna have to keep reading to find out! Tune in next time! Same Teen time, same titan channel!**

**But you guys want to know the creepiest part of this chapter? What Slade was doing is known as water boarding, and is used in the US military as a form of interrogation, and they DO NOT consider it to be torture! So if you think about, I'm not really having Slade torture Jason in this chapter….hope that makes y'all feel better…*rolls eyes***

**Peace out! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoah man!" Cyborg raised his hands.

"Relax…Not literally…I just need you guys to look dead…Some fake blood, and makeup and all.

"Oh, I get it! Make him THINK we're dead!" Beast boy said.

"No duh Sherlock…That's what he JUST said." Raven stated dryly.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANA

After they had finished putting on their makeup and zombifying themselves, they met back up in the main room around the time that Slade said he would call again.

Beast Boy was snickering at Raven.

"Im sorry Raven, but you, plus fake blood, plus that expression you've got on your face is just priceless!"

Raven simply looked at him with an emotionless glare.

"Ok, this is it. Make it convincing." Robin said.

"How do you make being dead look convincing?.." Beast boy wondered as they sprawled themselves out across the floor.

Beast Boy looked at Raven who already had her eyes closed.

"Whoah! Ray! You actually DO look dead!"

She opened one eye and glared at him.

"That's the whole point idiot…Now shut up, lay down, and die." Raven snapped.

Beast boy widened his eyes, and pointed at her.

"I see dead people…" He whispered to her, then snickering, he layed down and closed his eyes.

Robin was sitting in a position around the bodies, and had put eyedrops in his eyes to make it look like he was crying.

They stayed laying there for a while. How long was this going to take before he finally called?

Suddenly, as if answering their thoughts, the screen lit up with Slade's face once again.

Robin slowly looked up at him from his fake crying, and made his voice sound hoarse and wavery.

"al-…Alright, you win…" He said quietly. There was silence for a few moments.

"YOU WIN!" He shouted suddenly. Everyone was quite surprised from their position on the floor. Robin sounded genuinely broken.

"Are you happy? I killed them! I killed my team! I killed my fr-..friends.…" He looked down momentarily, then back up.

"Now let my brother go!" He demanded. He was doing a pretty good job too, even Jason, watching the screen actually thought that maybe…just maybe, he really did kill them.

"Now, now, Robin, let's not be hasty…" Slade started.

"You have shown me the bodies….Now prove to me that their dead…"

Robin froze, and everyone else on the floor actually felt as if their hearts did actually stop. They were NOT expecting that.

"H-how?..."

Any way you want really…their already dead after all, so…I don't know, shoot them, stab them, decapitate them, I don't care.

"But their already dead! You just said so yourself! Why should I prove it to you any further, when I have already broken myself over this? He asked, sounding pleading.

"Because you did it OFF camera…If it was on camera, that would be a different story. I need proof.

"Proof? Just LOOK AT THEM!" He practically screamed pointing around the room sounding broken, and done, as he desperately fought to change Slade's mind.

"Enough Robin! Do you take me for some idiot? I know what kids can do these days with just a bit of makeup and fake blood! Now if they are really dead, then PROVE it to me!

Robin didn't know what to do. Slade had just uncovered their entire plan, and he was at a standstill now. There was simply just silence for a few moments. Then Slade spoke up again.

"I really don't believe that they are dead at all Robin. Did you really think you could just pull some prank and I would fall for it without any proof whatsoever? Shame Robin, I thought you were smarter than that, now tell your friends to get up, their making themselves look ridiculous…"

Robin didn't know what else to do, their plan had completely backfired. He finally motioned for them to get up, and one by one they reluctantly rose from their positions on the floor.

Slade shook his head.

"Unreal Robin…I hold your brother's life in my hands, and you test my patience with cheap, childish, pranks?..." He spat.

"Fine then, how about this? If your friends are not TRULY dead by tomorrow at this time, your brother will be! How's that for testing my patience?

Slade walked over to the table where Jason was, took the tazer that he had used off camera before, and fired it up into his side.

Jason's eyes went wide and he screamed as his body convulsed. But Slade didn't let up, he turned it up even higher. Jason's back was arched as the electricity coursed through his body.

Robin was yelling for him to stop, but Slade ignored him. Only when Jason's screams were dying down did he finally turn it off.

Jason's body relaxed finally, as he took deep gasps for air.

But Slade wasn't finished. To Jason's horror, he took a metal bar and started pounding his knees, chest, face, and shoulders. Jason screamed in agony, he didn't try to hide it. He couldn't, not after all the pain he had already gone through.

Again and again it crashed against him. Jason's mind went back to the warehouse those years before, at least he didn't have to hear the maniacle laughter this time around.

Slade stopped finally. Jason was barely conscious now.

Slade put the bar down.

"Normally we would be done now…" Slade started as he went back over to his table of instruments, and took a small bottle.

"But I cannot just let that stunt of yours fly, Robin." Slade went back to Jason, and filled an eyedropper with the substance.

Jason didn't even want to think of what it was, and struggled in vain against the tight restraints.

Slade raised the eyedropper over Jason's head, and opened his right eye as Jason had them tightly shut.

"P-Please don't….Please" Jason genuinely pleaded.

Slade didn't look away, but kept Jason's eye open as he addressed Robin.

"You hear that Robin? What you're foolishness is causing your brother? Now you will always remember this mistake of yours when you look into your brother's blindness. That is…if you comply before tomorrow.

At the word "Blindness", Jason's worst fear about this situation was confirmed. He struggled against the restraints, and to screw his eyes shut, but Slade held it open and put the eyedropper over it.

"N-No! NO!"

And just like that, a single drop of acid hit his eye, and he screamed. Slade went for the other eye, opened it, and let the drops fall.

Jason's body was shaking against the restraints. He tried opening his eyes after a while, but it was as if they were still shut, all he saw was blackness, nothing. Slade had blinded him.

Robin felt sick by what he was witnessing.

"Slade stop!" Robin practically screamed.

"Oh, we're not done yet Robin. You see, I know who your brother is. I know he is the titan's enemy Red X, and- oh, did you not tell them Robin?" Slade questioned after everyone suddenly had a look of shock on their faces when Slade mentioned the name "Red X".

"Well, no matter, they know now. But don't worry, I'm going to help you guys out for once and make sure he can never cause trouble for you again." With that, he pushed a button that released Jason, and sent him to the ground.

Slade pulled out a small pistol, and grabbed Jason by the hair.

"NO!" Robin shouted.

"You said I had until tomorrow!" He protested.

"Oh, and you do. Don't worry, Im not going to kill him…I'm just going to make sure he can't go back to his evil ways…You should consider it a favor really."

Jason couldn't see anything, but he felt something press against his spine. He tensed up, screwed his eyes shut, and waited for the inevitable, silently cursing the day he was born. Why was he even born? It was as if life itself enjoyed seeing him suffer, and when he had finally escaped the pain through death, life just couldn't stand the thought of losing its toy, and brought him back for even worse pain such as this. He-

A bullet crashing through flesh and bone ripped him out of his thoughts. A bloodcurdling scream filled the room as Slade dropped him to the floor, causing even more agonizing pain. Jason felt something warm and liquidy on his hands, and though he couldn't see it, his blood was pooling all around him.

That was it. Jason wanted to die right then and there. Even if he did get out of this alive, his life was already ended as far as he was concerned. He was now blind AND crippled. Slade had said that he would make Jason wish he were dead, and that was his exact wish right now.

POTTY BREAK! NANANANA POOOTTY BREAK! :D (If you've ever seen those body break commercials xD)

The screen went black. Beast boy turned on Robin.

"Dude!" He threw his hands up.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us that Red X is your BROTHER?!"

Robin looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Of all the things you JUST saw….the only thing you can worry about is the fact that Red X is my brother? Who even cares about that right now?!" He practically shouted.

There were nervous looks thrown around the room. Robin looked at his teammates.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" He yelled exasperated.

"Dude…BB does have a bit of a point.." Cyborg said.

"What makes you guys even think I knew he was Red X?"

"Well…you do seem to keep a LOT of secrets." Beast boy threw out accusingly.

"I only found out about this when he was kidnapped by Slade!"

"So you did know!" Beast boy continued.

"Yet….we're only hearing about it now." Cyborg added quietly.

Robin turned and stared at Cyborg for a long moment, shock written all over his face. He finally turned to Raven.

"Ray, you of all people should know what I'm feeling right now, and what I mean. Help me out here…"

Raven was silent for a long moment before finally speaking.

"I do know what you're feeling right now Robin, but I can also see where Beast boy's coming from. If you trust us, you really should have told us when you first found out…"

"Alright! Then I made a mistake! Can we please sort it out later? I don't think him being Red X should change the fact that we should be saving him! That's our job, we save people!"

"yes…we do…but that is not what we are doing right now." Starfire spoke up.

Robin turned to her.

"what do you mean?" He asked.

"Robin…" She said qietly.

"Our job IS to save lives…but for almost the past week, we have been dedicated to looking for your brother, gaining no leads, and no evidence as to where Slade has him. We are getting nowhere fast, and the longer we look for your brother, the more other innocent people are going to get hurt out there. And if Slade is serious about you only having until tomorrow…then…I think it is time to let your brother go…." She finished, her voice barely audible.

Robin simply stared at her, Dumbfounded.

Raven spoke up.

"Star is right Robin…" She said gently.

"we need to get back to the world out there…"

"I don't believe you guys!" He threw his hands up suddenly.

"Do you hear yourselves? Did Slade plant some mind control chips in all of you now?! Listen to yourselves!"

There was a long silent pause, when finally Beast boy broke the silence.

"No Dude, its time you start listening to us…" With that, he left the room, and the others silently followed him out. Leaving Robin alone in the large room

**Slade! WHY YOU SO CRUEL? YOU'RE WORSE THAN JOKER!**

**Slade: ummm….you're the one writing me….**

…**IM WORSE THAN JOKER! *sobs***

**Why is it that us authors on FF have a fetish for torturing our favorite characters? :S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Holy Hiatus Batman! I've been gone a LONG time! And I'll be honest, you have GlOmP3R to thank for this chapter. She got me off my butt, or should I say…ON my butt, to write this chapter. It was written pretty quickly, so, hopefully it's still an ok read…pretty short, but….aren't all my chapters short? :S Don't complain…LOL**

Jason was heaving heavily for breath from his place on the floor. He suddenly felt his hands being pulled back and cuffed. Slade attached a hook to the cuffs and Jason felt himself being lifted off the ground until his feet were no longer touching the ground. It was sheer agony after being shot in the spine. He couldn't hold himself up, and was only being held up by the hook as his wrists burned in the cuffs, and his arms ached. He could feel the marks and the scars on his back reopening up. The broken bones in his shoulder from the crowbar beating were screaming in agony as they were held up by the cuffs. He scrunched up his face. Even that hurt. He wanted to scream. Everything was pure agony, even just breathing. He felt a tear forming in his eyes, but fought it back. He couldn't see, but he felt Slade in front of him, watching him, and he flinched.

"Look at you. Why don't you just give up? Let yourself go even right now? Why keep fighting through the pain?"

"Because….I have something worth fighting for." (harry potter anyone? LOL)

Slade took him by the throat and squeezed, leaving Jason gasping for air. "What?...What could you possibly be fighting for? Your brother obviously cares more about his precious little team than you…"

Jason was fighting for oxygen as Slade cut off all flow of it.

"And have you wondered why they are always ALL there everytime I call? They aren't even looking for you!" Slade spat.

"If your friends really did care, they would have been more than willing to die for you. After all, they would be more than ready to offer their lives in order to save your brother, yet not one of them stepped up to the plate for you."

Jason felt himself succumbing to the darkness as he was shaking from lack of oxygen.

"And what of your mother? I'm sure I don't have to jog your memory for that one…" Slade loosened his grip on his throat just enough that he could get enough air to keep him awake, but still struggling.

Jason's eyes widened momentarily. How did he know about THAT too?

Slade chuckled darkly. "I know more about you than you think Jason…And what about your adoptive mother who obviously didn't care about you when she left you alone in this world to fend for yourself." Slade finally released his hold on Jason's throat, leaving him coughing and gasping in the precious air he needed.

"And I could keep going with this list. So tell me Jason, what do you have that's worth fighting through this pain for?"

Jason kept silent, because he wasn't even sure himself. The only thing he had left worth holding onto was hope. Hope of a better life, and that was quickly fading.

"That's what I thought" Slade said after getting no reply. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon enough"

With that, Jason heard footsteps leaving the room and the door closed, leaving him alone, when Jason was sure he was gone, he finally let the sobs erupt, and the tears spill from his eyes. Even the sobbing hurt him, but he couldn't hold it back. He let out an anguished cry, wanting it all to end. Jason had thought he was finally alone, but had he not been blind, he would have seen a small red dot in the corner of the room watching his every move.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH IM BORED BLAH BLAH BLAH BREAKLINE BLAH YOU GET THE POINT….

It was early in the morning, and Beast boy couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he had said to Robin the night before. He really didn't mean any of it…He was just upset that Robin seemed to hide so much from them. He decided to go get Star and the rest of them, so they could apologize together. But he found that they were already in the large room, so he entered and approached Robin.

"Hey dude…uhh, you know, what I said yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it BB." Robin cut him off in a quiet voice, his head down. "We've been talking" He gestured to the rest of the group. "and…you guys are right." There was a long pause before he continued, his voice barely audible. "I do need to let my brother go."

There was silence for a while until Beast boy broke it again.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?..."

Robin finally looked up at him, and he had tears rolling down his face.

"No, it's NOT what I want to do…But I have to. This is the last day he's giving me, and when he sees that you guys are still alive then….." He shuddered.

"If I don't accept it now, then I never will, and I'll probably shut myself off to…everything…Its better to deal with it and accept it now…."

Beast boy was about to say something when suddenly the titans screen came to life yet again with Slade's face.

"Really Robin, It's a shame to think that I actually thought you cared about your brother." He said as he saw everyone there yet again.

"Well, seeing as we already discussed this yesterday with your prank, we'll get right down to it." The camera panned to Jason hanging from the hook, barely conscious. "But first, I think he should be reminded of who's responsible for his second death. Who COULD have saved him, but chose not to." Slade stepped back into the frame of the picture holding a branding tool with an R on the end of it. It had already been heated up, and was an orange/yellowish color. Robin felt his breath hitch when he saw it.

Slade took Jason by the face, and put the branding tool to his right cheek. Jason screamed as Slade held it there, until his cheek had bubbled and burned into the shape at the end of the tool. Finally, he pulled the tool away, but that didn't mean he was done. He then took his left cheek and did the same to that side. Jason was visibly shaking and whimpering by the time it was done.

Dick felt sick beyond words. All that his little brother had gone through because of him….No, it wasn't because of him…was it? Dick didn't even know what to think any more, he was just in total shock.


End file.
